The Gemstones
by ApocalypticSasuke
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke get into a huge fight but does Naruto take the fight a little too far? Will Father Time help the poor blonde by? NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**The Gemstones!**

**I do not own Naruto or anything like that!**

_**A/N: **__Anything in italics is a flashback__. _, **Anything in bold is the narrator speaking**. Oh and by the way the story takes place after Sasuke after to the village.

**Chapter One - Father Time!!**

"**We'll be together forever!" Those are the words spoken by truly innocent children. To them that was the promise of the world. Forever together, together forever. It's as easy as pie, right? Staying together I mean. But it's not so easy when you start making the wrong chooses. Smoking, drinking, and doing drugs all that bad stuff, you know. I know you're probably heard this trillion times, but I'm not here to lecture you. All I want to do is to tell you the story of three friends, how it all started and how it all ends.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A tall, slender blonde made his way toward a dark alley with a shady looking ninja in the entrance. The blonde ninja smirked at the shady character as he greeted him. "Well hello there Sai, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" The blonde asked his friend as he flashed his set of yellowed teeth.

The ninja named Sai pulled out a cigarette and lit it before answering the blonde. "You see Naruto, you owe me quite a large amount of money and I with wondering when you were intending on repaying me. You see if you don't requite me, I may be forced to hurt you my friend," Sai threatened as he exhaled a ring of smoke with a grave look in his lavender irises.

Naruto blinked at the brunet man as his smile vanished from his face. "Sai, come on man, it was only hundred dollars. Its not that much right, I mean gosh man. I will tell you what, I will bring you the money tomorrow but you have to meet me here, same time okay?"

The brunet man narrowed his pupal-less eyes at the blonde ninja. "I better have my fucking money! Now get out of my sights before I shove this cigarette up your scrawny ass!" Sai barked as he tapped a bit of the ash off the end of the cigarette in his hand.

Naruto scrambled away from the alley way and sighed to himself. Abruptly smoke puffed up from the ground about twenty feet away from where Naruto stood flabbergasted. A tall elderly man held himself up high. His grey, scraggly beard brushed the dirt road he stood upon. His half-moon spectacles sat at the end of his pointed nose. His vivid malachite colored eyes beared a look of deep disappointment. His apparel consisted of a long royal blue robe with a silver rope tied around his thin waist. Strung about his neck was a necklace with a huge clock attach. He held a large wooden staff in his right hand as he stared at Naruto.

"Who the hell are you, you old geezer?" Naruto blurted slightly stunned by his sudden appearance.

"I, my dear boy, I am Father Time. But reflect upon your miserable life. Are you proud of it? By god, have you no shame?" Father Time spat at the frightened blonde.

"What do you mean old man? I enjoy my life thank you very much!" Naruto retorted indigently as he crossed his arms and turn up his nose.

Father Time snatched him up by the collar and hissed, "Do you not miss his?"

Naruto bowed his head and asked even though he knew very really who he meant, "Miss who?"

"Don't you even dare play coy with my you damn prat!" Father Time bellowed as he hurled Naruto to the ground. "Now I was sent to give you a second chance. Were you like that second chance, to redo from that faithful moment?" Father Time enquired in a very vexed voice.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Now in the Village Hidden In The Leaves there was an extremely special tree. That tree was called The Tree Of Oaths. And every single villager was presented a unique gemstone with their initials when they turn thirteen. The individual would wear the gemstone his/her neck until she/he decided to bind himself/herself to another person, be it a friend or a spouse. The shape of the gemstone depended on the attitude of the individual. The color depended on the individual's hair and/or eye color. The Tree Of Oaths was the tree people went to bind one another to each other. Example : a man in the village gets married, his wife's gemstone is tied to her husband's chain and nailed to The Tree Of Oaths. And if the two of them wanted to separate, they would have to get the Hokage to untangle the two chains with a justu only known by the Hokage.**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Sasuke had been dating for about five months when they got into a gigantic fight. And several days before the fight they had their gemstones tied together on The Tree Of Oaths._

_"Naruto Uzumaki, how dare you cheat on me!" Sasuke roared at the blonde as he lobbed a kitchen knife at him._

_"Sasuke Uchiha, how could you think I would ever cheat on you?" Naruto asked in a flummoxed tone as he moved to dodge the oncoming knife._

_"I saw you kiss that Hyuuga guy with my own fucking eyes dobe!" Sasuke hollered in response as tears stung his vermillion eyes._

_"But Sasuke Neji kissed me, I was trying to fight him off but he would not quit!" Naruto claimed as he went to hug his weeping raven._

_As Naruto's arms touched Sasuke, he flipped. "Do not fucking touch me you teme! I am going out and don't you even think of following me!" Sasuke yelled as he stormed out the door. When Sasuke slammed the door shut, Naruto grabbed a knife and headed to The Tree Of Oaths._

_"That Ama, I would never cheat on him! How could he even insinuate such a horrible thing?" Naruto shouted as he stood in front of The Tree Of Oaths. Naruto skimmed each gemstone until he spotted Sasuke's stone. He hacked at Sasuke's chain until it broke and let it drop to the grassy forest floor. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he sprinted back to his house._

_The Next Morning_

_"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Sasuke was found dead at the bar. This piece of paper was found by his body," Sakura cried as he handed Naruto the paper._

_The handwriting was a rather sloppy verse of Sasuke's neat cursive. The heading was My Apology To Naruto. And it read: "Naruto I'm sorry I yelled at you like that darling." The paper ended there, he must have died writing his apology. Naruto's blue eyes filled with tears that stained his tan cheeks_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So do you want a second chance or not?" Father Time asked irritated.

Naruto nodded as he began to cry.

**A/N:** Thank you are reading, do not forget to review and let me know what you think of my story and if it should continue!C=

ApocalypticSasuke over!


	2. The Second Chance!

**The Gemstones**

I do not own Naruto

_**A/N:**__ anything in italics is an internal thought._

**Chapter Two - The Second Chance!**

Father Time sighed as he stared at the weeping blonde. "Very well, quit fucking crying already! Child, I am going to spend you back in time to about an hour before that fight. If you screw it up this time, so help me I will knock you upside the head and you'd be screwed because I am only doing this once!" Father Time bellowed at Naruto.

Naruto scrambled to him feet and dusted the dirt off of himself. "Thank you Father Time, I will never forget this!" Naruto clamored in utter gratitude.

Father Time shook his head as he banged his wooden staff on the ground three times.

The world moved too fast, everything was a blurred. Nevertheless, abruptly everything stopped. Naruto was in Konoha Bar standing sitting on a stool next to Neji Hyuuga, he held a mimosa in his left hand. He was twenty once yet; he smiled as he realized Father Time actually did send him back in time. Brusquely it hit Naruto like a ton brinks Sasuke was live right now! Naruto handed Neji his mimosa and searched the bar for Sasuke.

Sasuke sat at a table all alone looking upset, he looked up and spotted Naruto a flashed him a warm and inviting smile. Naruto's heart skipped a beat, it had been roughly twenty years the last time he saw Sasuke, let alone smiling at him like that. Naruto darted to his side. With a trembling hand, he caressed Sasuke's cheek. "Dobe are you cry, what is wrong kitten?" Sasuke's deep voice inquired using Naruto's old nickname, each word drowning in concern.

Naruto lifted his free hands to his face. "It appears so, but its nothing really, I'm just very, very, very, extremely, glad to see you right now," Naruto declared as more tears of happiness streamed down him whiskered cheeks.

Sasuke looked ever so bewildered. "You were surely looking at me about a minute ago, what makes this minute any different?" Sasuke questioned with one eyebrow cocked.

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's soot colored eyes before answering. "I would have to tell you that later prince," Naruto muttered. Naruto called Sasuke prince because they had a joke that Sasuke was the ice prince since he used to be so cold and emotionless. He was slightly afraid that he may wake up and realize was a dream, but it was all so real; if it was a dream he never wanted to wake up. He kissed Sasuke's soft lips gingerly before he brought into a tight hug.

A disheartened looking kunoichi marched by their table. She was mumbling things under her breathe, something like, "You think you know a guy." Naruto hatched a brilliant idea. He ambled towards the distraught kunoichi was a smile on his face. "My dear, why are you sitting here when a beautiful young lady like yourself should be dancing?" Naruto asked sounding like an aristocrat.

"What the hell do you want? I swear if you hit go me I will personally disembody your penis from your fucking body and hand in to a small child and say have fun play jump rope," the young woman shouted at Naruto.

Naruto brushed her distasteful comment and took in his appearance. Her wavy white hair hung to the end of her ribcage while her bangs covered her forehead. Her eyes were burgundy and her voice was high pitched. She wore her forehead protector around her neck, as Hinata did. Naruto dared not look at her body in fear of her wrath. "My apologies ma'am, I wouldn't dream of hitting on you, I just noticed how distressed you were. My name is Naruto Uzumaki; may I inquire your name?" Naruto enquired with a board smile on his face. Naruto could feel Sasuke staring holes into the back of his head.

"My name is Sakana Ongaku. Wait, what are you trying to say? That I'm a good enough to be hit on?" Sakana demanded as she rose to her feet and went to slap Naruto across the face.

Naruto was slightly shocked by how short she was. Sakana is most definitely twenty in age but I guess she stopped growing when she about thirteen. Naruto grabbed her pale arms in mid-smack with a strong grip. "Now Sakana, I never said that. I would never hit on you because, well come see yourself," Naruto murmured grinning. Naruto dragged Sakana to where Sasuke sat.

"Sasuke this is Sakana, Sakana this is Sasuke. His is why I would never hit on you my deary I am gay. I never meant to insult you," Naruto announced releasing her arm. Naruto dragged Sakana over to Neji. "Sakana you'll like Neji, go have some fun," Naruto blurted pushing her straight up into Hyuuga Neji. Their eyes contacted and Naruto know that would prevent him from supposedly cheating on Sasuke.

Naruto sauntered back over to Sasuke. "That was awfully nice of you kitten," Sasuke stated patting his lap, dedicating that he wanted him to sit on his lap. Naruto did not need to be told twice, he straddled Sasuke's lap. "Why did you do that kitten?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakana was sad so I would her feel better. I mean look that them they haven't knew each other for ten minutes and their already making-out," Naruto said point at the two of them and indeed they were sucking face.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed Naruto upon the lips and Naruto responded immediately. Naruto put his arms around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer. Sasuke snaked his tongue into Naruto's mouth and explored the inside. Naruto groaned softly, _damn I missed Sasuke so much._

Naruto break the kiss gapping for breath. "Hey prince, let's go home," Naruto suggested.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So why were you so happy to see me kitten?" Sasuke asked ass he flopped himself down on the bed and looked into Naruto's blue orbs.

Naruto sighed and sat down next to Sasuke on the bed. "Before I start, promise me you took flip out or leave me," Naruto replied. Sasuke nodded and kissed his cheek. "Well about an hour ago I was in the future; I was about forty years old. Then suddenly Father Time appeared out of nowhere. And told me he was giving me a second chance," Naruto explained and prepared for Sasuke to leave him.

Instead, Sasuke asked a question. "Wait why would you need a second chance?"

"In the past I killed you," Naruto stated bluntly.

Sasuke gasped loudly. "Why would you kill me kitten?" Sasuke asked sounding very hurt that Naruto would do such a thing.

"Well it happened on this day, I supposedly kissed Neji. We came home and you threw a tizzy fuss and would listen to my side of the story. You stomped out of the house and I went to The Tree Of Oaths. I broke your chain and went house. The next morning Sakura informed me that you died at the bar with an apology letter in your hand," Naruto clarified now on the brink of tears from the thought of the inauspicious moment. Naruto looked at Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Oh please don't leave me; I absolutely can not lose you again! I swear I am not making this all up! Sasuke you have to believe me! I have waited twenty years to see your beautiful face, to touch your soft pallid skin, hear your sweet voice, taste your delicious taste and breathe in your intoxicating scent," Naruto wept onto Sasuke shoulder.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's head so that he could see his face. "Kitten, I believe you as hard as it is to believe, I believe you," Sasuke reassured the sobbing blonde. "What were you like in the future without me?" Sasuke asked once curiosity got the best of him.

Naruto sniffled. "Well I was an ANBU. I was in a deep depression and I was an alcoholic. I dated Hinata as well. I regretted that whole ordeal. I regretted never taking you exactly how I about you. But most of all I missed you," Naruto said ashamed of himself.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and murmured in his ear, "So I mean a lot to you, huh?"

Naruto looked into the prince's onyx eyes. "No, you mean everything to me!" Naruto pronounced each word seeped with love and affectation.

Sasuke kissed Naruto deeply and pushed him against the mattress. "Naruto Uzumaki, you have said some of the sweetest things I have ever heard tonight well sort of," Sasuke said as he pinned Naruto's hands to the bad and kissed him. "Hey how exactly do you feel about me? You've said I love you to me countless times, what more is there?" Sasuke enquired with his eyebrows scrunched together.

Naruto looked into Sasuke's onyx eyes and elucidated himself, "I do love you Sasuke, but my love goes passed words."

Sasuke smiled not hugged Naruto tightly. "Naruto I love you more than anything in this entire galaxy! And I'll…"

Sasuke was cut off by Naruto's lip pressing against his. "A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous," Naruto whispered quoting Ingrid Bergman as he placed a finger on Sasuke's lips.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading my newest story. Do not forget to review and state your opinion! C=

**ApocalypticSasuke over!**


End file.
